Question: $ 9\cdot9 = \; ?$
Answer: $9\cdot9$ is $9$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $9$ The exponent is $2$ $9\cdot9$ is $9$ to the power of $2$ $9\cdot9 = 9^{2}$